May16Updates
May 31st, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Spy Kids 3D *Rocked Reviews: Rock Star Supernova - Rock Star Supernova *The Yomarz Show: Immobile - Mario Ripoffs *Terror Obscura: Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla *Familiar Faces: Sapna (Powerpuff Girls 2016) *MMO Grinder: Tree of Savior *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - X-Men: Apocalypse *The Unmute Button: Wall Street Kid *Battle Geek Plus: TMNT Arcade *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Captain America & Hydra May 30th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: 400th Episode *The Yomarz Show: Doom *Lost in Adaptation: The Hunger Games *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Scott Cawthon (FNAF) Were 100% Honest With Us *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Firefly - War Stories *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 45 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Dinosaurs *Animerica (show): Trigun Part 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Spider-Gwen May 29th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Absurd Alice in Wonderland Moments *Awesome Comics: Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 3 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: X-Men: Apocalypse & Alice Through The Looking Glass *One Movie Later: Alice Through The Looking Glass *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - The Snow-Down *Linkara: Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie is Now On DVD! May 28th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Ding Dong, It's My Ding Dong *Anime Abandon: FLCL *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Alice Through The Looking Glass *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - Mudd's Passion *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - DC Universe: Rebirth #1 *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Body Swap *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Infusion EP by Sammus May 27th, 2016 *Rap Critic Reviews: Panda by Desiigner (ft. Kanye West, I guess...) *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: FernGully *Terror Obscura: Cabin in the Woods *Projector: Bastille Day *Rocked Reviews: Lacuna Coil - Delirium *Ask Lovecraft: Hamilton *Vangelus Reviews: Slipstream (Transformers Legends) May 26th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Power Pack *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - What is Retro? *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Hush *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 5 Breakdown *Briactions: Mass Effect 2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Clock Tower (PS1) Conclusion *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Insane Reasons Games Were Ported To The Same System Twice May 25th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: 3 Dev Adam *Awesome Comics: DC's Legends of Tomorrow *Shark Jumping: Generation X *The AngryJoeShow: Uncharted 4 Angry Rapid Fire Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - In The Beginning *Battle Geek Plus: X-Men (Arcade) Part 2 *Comic Book Issues: The Geek Unboxes the ALIENS Loot Crate *Ask Lovecraft: Carl Sagan Reads Nyarlathotep *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 1 *Vangelus: V-Build - Bondic Tab-Building & More Floor Polish Tips May 24th, 2016 *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past: Megadeth - Risk *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is White Washing Really Still a Thing? *Toons These Days: Breadwinners *Lucky Six Short Films: Review - X-Men: Apocalypse *Battle Geek Plus: X-Men (Arcade) Part 1 *Hagan Reviews: Death Games May 23rd, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Comic Book Quickies #6 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 44 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Puppet *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Green Room *Vangelus Reviews: Hulkbuster Iron Man *Animerica (show): Trigun Part 1 May 22nd, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A Look Back At The X-Men Saga *Specials: Awesome Build - Johnson Justice Gun Prop *Projector: X-Men: Apocalypse *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 9 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Nice Guys *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Angry Birds Movie *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - Woz May 21st, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - A Stranger in the Alps *Anime Abandon: Samurai Champloo *Rap Critic Reviews: Stressed Out by twenty one pilots *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - I, Mudd *Blood Splattered Cinema: Crossover - See No Evil *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising & The Angry Birds Movie *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Clock Tower (PS1) Parts 7-9 *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Polymorph *The AngryJoeShow: Assassins Creed - Angry Trailer Reaction May 20th, 2016 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Haunted Mansion Movie Part 3 *Cinemadonna: W.E. *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: The Flintstones *Projector: The Angry Birds Movie *The AngryJoeShow: Ghostbusters Trailer #2 - Angry Trailer Reaction *Weekly Manga Recap: Crotch Headbutt *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 9 - Ghostbusters: The Vexed Generation *Ask Lovecraft: Leslie Klinger *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 79 & 80 - Super Watermelon Island and Gem Drill *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Cardboard Castles by Watsky *Vangelus Reviews: Windblade (Transformers Generations) May 19th, 2016 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Nice Guys *Mud2MMO: The Limelight of Baudville *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 4 Breakdown *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Highly Suspect *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Ratchet and Clank Movie Thoughts *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Purposely Broken, Unbeatable Games by Dickish Developers *Once Upon a Timing: Two-Part Season Finale *Twatty Who Reviews: Kill the Moon *Infomercialism: A Week on Slimfast Day 7 May 18th, 2016 *Awesome Comics: Summer Comics Preview *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th, Part VII: The New Blood *MarzGurl Presents: Haibane Renmei *Projector: Florence Foster Jenkins *The Count Jackula Show: Critics, Ghostbusters & AVGN *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5: The Gathering *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Atlas Genius *Infomercialism: A Week on Slimfast Day 6 *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale OOF Compilation *Ask Lovecraft: Lee Joyner *Vangelus: V-Build - Mega Bloks Hoverbike & Atlas Troops (Call of Duty) May 17th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old vs. New - Cinderella *Needs More Gay: Camp *Linkara: chain_reaction *Infomercialism: A Week on Slimfast Day 5 *Battle Geek Plus: Ratchet and Clank (PS4) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Clock Tower (PS1) Parts 4-6 *Once Upon a Timing: Bonus Q&A w/Beth Elderkin *Vangelus Reviews: Bruce Lee (SH Figuarts) May 16th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek: The Next Generation #3 *Lost in Adaptation: Coraline *Gaming Wildlife (show): Lost Hope *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 43 Review *MMO Grinder: Battleborn *Infomercialism: A Week on Slimfast Day 4 *The Unmute Button: Musical Coincidences *Ask Lovecraft: Sam Cowan *Animerica (show): Haibane Renmei SUPER EPISODE! May 15th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Last Witch Hunter *Weekly Manga Recap: Battle Tendency *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Money Monster & The Darkness *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Darkness *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man 5: Wave Man - Take Me to the Beach *Infomercialism: A Week on Slimfast Day 3 May 14th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Al-Gebra *Anime Abandon: Tenchi Muyo! *Screen Shots: Spider-Man (1977) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - Mudd's Women *Infomercialism: A Week on SlimFast Day 2 *Dena: MLP Vlogs - The Show Stoppers *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gunhed May 13th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Phantom of the Opera *Infomercialism: A Week on SlimFast Day 1 *Rocked Reviews: DevilDriver - Trust No One *Some Guys I Know (show): The Ballad of Bruce Wayne *Best for a Buck: Overwatching You Pee *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing: April/May *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Clock Tower (PS1) Parts 1-3 *Ask Lovecraft: Painted Monsters *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 8 - Where Are The Good Marvel Games? *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 191: Graybles 1000+ *Vangelus Reviews: Menasor (Transformers Unite Warriors) May 12th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Captain America *Stuff You Like: Mad Max Fury Road *Lucky Six Short Films: The Amazing Spider-Blog: The Dating Video *Comic Book Issues: Civil War Vlog *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Money Monster *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Choosing Game Reviewers *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Don't Buy This: Five of the Worst Games Ever May 11th, 2016 *Awesome Comics: Captain America: Civil War *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Metropolis *Projector: Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising (AKA Bad Neighbours 2) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Captain America: Civil War *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 3 Breakdown *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 23 (Final) *Ask Lovecraft: Ross Lockhart *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 190: Chips and Ice Cream *Vangelus: V-Build - Frame Robo Wave 1 May 10th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is This the Best Batman Movie? *The AngryJoeShow: Battleborn Rapid Fire Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: X-Men: Apocalypse *Battle Geek Plus: Starfox Zero (Wii U) *Once Upon a Timing: S5E21 - You're Grieving Wrong *Diamanda Hagan: Police Academy - The Spirits of Justice May 9th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ultimate Power #3 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Naughty Dog and Insomniac Were 100% Honest With Us *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 42 Review *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Overwatch *Ask Lovecraft: Joe Pulver *Animerica (show): Gilgamesh Part 3 *Vangelus Reviews: Half-Size Metal Gear Ray May 8th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Victor Frankenstein *Specials: Awesome Build - Blade Costumes and Props *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Doom (PC) (1993) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 189: Jermaine *The AngryJoeShow: Battlefield 1 Angry Trailer Reaction *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - Patches In The Sky May 7th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Angel of the Moron *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Little Green Men *The AngryJoeShow: Captain America: Civil War Angry Review *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Escape The Fate *Anime Abandon: Speed Racer Deleted Scenes *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Stare Master *Specials: Ep. 188 - Friends Forever *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Untitled. Unmastered. by Kendrick Lamar and Poor Katt Williams May 6th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Spawn *Projector: Captain America: Civil War *Rocked Reviews: Avatar - Feathers & Flesh *MarzGurl: Captain America: Civil War Discussion (Spoilers) *Ask Lovecraft: Mike Griffin *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 7 - Is Zack Snyder Ruining DC? (w/Aiyanna Wade) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 187: Walnuts and Rain *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Life of Pablo *Vangelus: V-Build - Hound Kreon Battle Changer May 5th, 2016 *Mud2MMO: Are Lets Plays & Livestreams Killing the Gaming Industry? *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Game Review - Star Fox Zero *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 2 Breakdown *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Mother's Day & Purple Rain *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Lacey Sturm *The AngryJoeShow: COD: Infinite Warfare Angry Trailer Reaction *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Gaming Boredom *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster *Games Yanks Can't Wank: The Lost Thundercats Video Games May 4th, 2016 *Awesome Comics: Favorite DC Animated Movie *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Avatar *Battle Geek Plus: Captain America and the Avengers (Arcade) Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Kelly Young *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 22 *The Bargain Boy: Let's Struggle - KH 2.5 Secret Bosses: A Buncha Suckers *Once Upon a Timing: S5E20 - Death by Sugar Glass *Vangelus Reviews: Riot Trooper & Poe Dameron May 3rd, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Blade *One Hit Wonderland: Ridin' by Chamillionaire *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Captain America: Civil War *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Filter *Shark Jumping: Commentary: The Phantom of the Opera Musical Review *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Atlas Reactor *Battle Geek Plus: Captain America and the Avengers (Arcade) Part 1 May 2nd, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Gameflip Were 100% Honest With Us *Lost in Adaptation: The Hunt For Red October *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 41 Review *Weird Video Games: Super Mario Bros. (NES) *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Captain America: Civil War *The AngryJoeShow: Ratchet & Clank *Animerica (show): Gilgamesh Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Mike Davis *Vangelus Reviews: Half-Size Metal Gear Rex (ThreeA) May 1st, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Minions Pros n' Cons *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ratchet & Clank *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man 5 - Crystal Man: Shattered Shards *The AngryJoeShow: Outlast 2 Developer Preview *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 186 - The Diary Category:Updates